Bleeding Gold
by Venomous Queen
Summary: (O.C, Dark Ninten) Makes an alliance for creepified beings of earth, including his girlfriend's friend, Audrey, a boy named Gold, and a man named Hake. Gold is in the spotlight in this fic, and Audrey helps him whenever she can. The two are forming a relationship along the way...
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of the new installment of Ninten's genious Idea. He would group up so called "Terrorizers". Now, it has been ten minutes since Ninten made the announcement of his new group viral, and was hoping to get some people to join. He went onto the site, and saw that Audrey, his friend, had already commented. "I'm a monster, Ninten! May I PRETTY PLEASE join your group?!" the comment read. He replied "Sure, whatever." And clicked send. Audrey came the next day, and helped get some members. Audrey got a comment. "Dear whoever I am typing to, My name is Gold, and I am probably the creepiest person in the milky way. I was wondering if I was eligible to join. If I wasn't to disturbing…" it said, ending with a frown face. Audrey nearly cried. "NINTEN! LOOK AT THIS POOR BOY!" She said, going to the boy Gold's profile picture. It was horrifying. "Perfect!" Ninten said, and Gold said he would arrive shortly, after saying goodbye to his mother. There were no other comments to be seen, So they decided to call it a day. Already two people joined the group in less than tewnty four hours, and one of them was truly horrific.

A few weeks later, Gold arrived, wearing a bag over his head, soaked with blood. "Gold?" Audrey whispered. Gold nodded. "Take off the bag; let me see your face." She said gently. Gold quickly turned around and shook his head nervously. "Where are your arms?!" Audrey said, tears falling down her cheeks. "THEY'REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GOOOOOOOOOOOONE." He moaned. Audrey gasped, and started to whimper. "They're…. Gone?" Gold sniffed, and nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry…" She said, giving him a hug. "You don't have any arms to hug me back, do you…?" She said, now crying harder. Gold tried to say I'm sorry, but it came out as a soft murmur that was not understandable. Ninten came along. "Okay, this is nice and all, but we got work to do. Kid, get away from her." Gold yelled at him, but the sound of it wasn't as expected. It was deadly. A deadly groan. Ninten blinked twice. "I think that's Gold…" He said. "Yes… It is." Audrey whispered. She slowly removed the bag, and Gold let her. He was looking down, but he looked straight into Ninten's eyes. Ninten backed away. "Let's go inside…." He said. His teeth were chattering uncontrollably. He was truly afraid of Gold, which he had never been before. He waited for worse to come.

The next morning, Audrey got another comment by a man by the name of Hake. It said, "Hey, I was wondering if I could join this group. I'm not a villain, but I can be… May I join?" Audrey clicked accept and Hake said he was going to come in a few weeks. "We have someone coming!" She yelled, and Gold gave a faint smile. Audrey skipped over and handed him a notepad. "Can you write?" She asked. Gold took Audrey's finger, stroked it down his blood coated cheeks, and wrote, "Of course I can. What? You think I'm a total weirdo?" Audrey laughed. "I guess you're a normal teen! Wow! Amazing! I wish you could tell me your story someday!" Gold took her finger again, and wrote "You gave me a notepad, right? Now all I need are hands to go along with it."

Audrey grinned. "Of course you do! How could I be so stupid!" Gold smiled, for the first time he had in years. "You have such a cute sense of humor, Gold!" She said, and skipped along to Ninten's room to tell him the news that someone was coming to join. When she left, Gold thought over what just happened. He never felt so uplifted by anyone. Ever. He was so happy, he could leap for joy. But of course, he would probably lose his balance.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, when Hake was now here, it was testing day, where you had to try and scare people. Like, people in an audience. "I don't think I should do this." I mouthed to Audrey.

"Oh, Gold, you'll do great! Just pretend those are the people who like, you want to take revenge on or something!" She said in excitement. Gold had a flashback of when he was literally dead. No one remembered him, no one bothered to visit his grave. No one gave him flowers, no one grieved. Everyone forgot. Backstage, where they were, was getting colder and darker. "Gold! Not now!" He looked up, and saw the pleading look in her eyes. Everything went to normal, and Gold was called upstage. He walked in slowly, and to his surprise, they were all the people who turned him into this foul creature that everyone called 'Gold, the boy who died.' He took a step forward, and sunk into the floorboard like a ghost.

Audrey gasped, "How did he do that?!" All the thoughts of those people were overflowing his thoughts. "…Something bad is going to happen, I know it!" Audrey whispered.

Ninten hushed her and told her to be quiet. The lights went out, and there was eerie red fog. Gold emerged from the ground and roared a ghostly roar. He was breathing heavily afterward, and it seemed like all he did was just scream to the top of his lungs, which he probably thought of doing. He then noticed the people were ordinary citizens, and that they were staring at him with freaked out expressions. He gasped and hid himself behind a curtain. Audrey ran onstage, and took him backstage to cool down.

"Gold, what happened?!" He was trying to shrug, and Audrey could tell by him shoulder motions. "Shh shh callllmmm down. Everything is okay. Why are you so worried?"

Gold couldn't do anything but cry, which started to get onto the floor. "Gold! Careful!" She said, cleaning up the mess. Gold had a look on his face that read "I'm sorry".

"Oh, It's fine." She said, and put the rag in a sink. "I know you don't talk a lot, but could you try to speak normally?"

Gold stared at her. He cleared his throat and said something. "What do you WAAAAAANNNNNT MEEEEEEETOOOOOOO SAAAAAAYYYY?" His voice got cut off short after a few seconds, but he did it.

"Good job, Gold! It didn't last for the whole sentence, but for a good half of it! I'm so proud of you!" she said, Giving him a hug.

Ninten walked in. "Guys, let's go."

"Okay, Ninten. Come on, Gold!"

"No. He stays here."

This is the first time Gold was ever left alone. He was frightened. "Gold... Stay safe." Audrey said, as Ninten teleported them to the normal building. Gold sat in the chair and looked around. No one to be seen. Anywhere.

"Ninten, why did we leave Gold there?!" Audrey asked.

Ninten stayed silent.

"He's probably so lonely and-"

"He was made for this type of stuff." Ninten spoke up.

Audrey stood there, eyes watering up. She really cared about Gold, and wished that she could be there with him. "I hope he's alright..."

Ninten just scowled and walked away.

"What if something happens to him?" Audrey wondered. "Ninten has never done anything like this to anyone. Is this a training exercise of some sort? If so, it's a very strange one." She continued thinking out loud.

"I hope he doesn't get caught... It IS a public stage. Anyone could find him. And if someone finds him... Oh no..." She finished. She ran out the door with her gun and ran back to the theatre stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Gold continued to sit there patiently, expecting Ninten or Audrey to come back. Until he heard footsteps. His eyes widened and he turned around. Several cops came running in. "Puts your hands in the air!" They yelled.

Gold sat there, trying to show them that he had no arms to hold up.

"He's a vicious one." The state trooper said. "Let's capture 'im."

"Sir yes sir!" they replied.

They wrapped chains around his torso, since he didn't have hands for them to cuff. Gold tried to get free.

"G-Get off of me! Ow!" He yelled.

His voice sounded like a normal teen's, because he had practiced before anyone came so that they didn't think he was a complete weirdo. Audrey came running in.

"GOLD!" she screamed.

"I'm... I'm..." He was trying to say I'm fine, but his voice box was doing something. Disappearing? No... He didn't know. The three cops pulled the ends of the chains, tightening them to where Gold could barely breathe. he started to choke.

"Gold, Hang in there!" Audrey yelled.

The three officers dragged Gold. He let out a treacherous ghostly roar, that vibrated the whole room. Audrey gasped and covered her mouth. The state trooper walked over to him. Gold was now growling at him. He was angry now, and he had never been before.

"So... You're Gold, eh? My friends sons name was Gold. Something happened to him though, and I finally. Found. Out..." he said, rubbing his cold hands against Gold's cheek. Gold flinched.

"What do you want from him!" Audrey yelled, showing herself, and taking out her gun.

"And who might this be?" The state trooper asked. "Your girlfriend?"

Gold blushed.

"Oh, this will be fun." The state trooper said, an evil smirk appeared on his lips.

Audrey put her fingers on the trigger. "You're no state trooper." She fired at him, hitting him in the forehead. He fell backward and onto the ground. Audrey untangled Gold from the ropes.

"THHHHAAAAAAAANKSSS" Gold said. "It was nothing, Gold." she replied, and took Gold back to the base.

When they awoke, to Gold's surprise, his arms mysteriously came back! He ran down the stairs and started to clap, to tell them that his arms came back.

"Kid, it's too early for that kind of noise." Hake mumbled.

Audrey ran down the stairs and saw Gold clapping.

"YOUR ARMS CAME BACK!" She screamed, and gave Gold a big hug. He hugged back and Audrey smiled.

"I knew you cared." she said.

He blushed. Ninten came down the stairs angrily, and the stair steps disappeared with his every step.

"Ninten?" Audrey asked.

When he walked past her, he slapped her across the face. "Owww!" she exclaimed.

Gold looked at her bright red left cheek, and went storming off towards Ninten. Ninten turned around, knowing that Gold was behind him, and pinned him to the wall. Gold's eyes widened, and Ninten didn't seem surprised.

"I don't want to deal with you at this time, so I suggest you run away back to your little girlfriend."

Gold sank into the wall. Ninten hissed, and shoved his hand into the wall, his arm completely shadow. Gold tried to move away, but he couldn't. He could only move if he was still a slight bit angry, which now he wasn't. Ninten grabbed onto his leg, and dragged him out of the wall and onto the ground. His head slammed against the floor.

"Farewell, GOLD." He said, and stomped his way to the kitchen.


End file.
